Trust and Betrayal
by NatsuhiboshiStar
Summary: Naruto has been captured due to a betrayal. He learns to never trust again, and begins to lose all hope. Can those who love Naruto save him from Akatsuki's grasp? Will he ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Alright, so I wrote this story because I had 36 hours of recovery after school and didn't have anything to do. And it turned out, I really like this story! Please review if you want to see another chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or anything about it. Except my plushies and cosplay costumes n.n

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, looking sadly upon his best friend. "It's not your fault. It was that damn curse seal."

"Yeah..." Sasuke rasped, sitting in a hospital bed in Konoha. He looked on the verge of tears.

Just days ago, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi journeyed to Otogakure, the sound village. There had been rumors of a war against sound and stone, and as a result, Otogakure was destroyed. Orochimaru immediately fled, flanked by Kabuto. Everyone else he left behind, including a beaten Sasuke. By the time Kakashi's team arrived, the town was in ruins, and dead bodies lined the streets. Sasuke was found face down in his own blood, nearly dead. This opportunity was taken advantage of, and Sasuke was taken back to Konoha. When he awoke in the hospital, he immediately began to weep, blaming himself for the war and apologizing to the village, begging to be let back. Of course, the villagers accepted him with open arms - he was, after all, the last of the Uchiha's. Tsunade, however, banned him of any ninja missions for a year, and restricted his normal privileges. He was also to be watched by ANBU during certain times of the day.

As a result, Sasuke fell into a deep depression, and hadn't step foot outside the hospital since his return.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha. Sasuke seemed totally out of character. His hair was a mess, and his face was pale. His eyes were sunken, and he looked like he hadn't slept soundly in years. It was beginning to frighten Naruto.

"Sasuke, what can I do? What can I do... to help you?" Naruto asked quietly, allowing the orange glow of the late spring afternoon to illuminate his saddened face.

Sasuke looked up. "Thank you, Naruto. You've done more than enough for me. Just... stay with me tonight? Please?"

Naruto blinked. Sasuke had never looked so helpless before, and he had certainly never said 'please', at least to him. "Of course. Yeah, I'll stay." he answered, "And tomorrow... let's get some ramen with Sakura and Kakashi-sensei." he smirked. Sasuke nodded, smiled, and fell to his pillow, asleep.

The sun had stagnated somewhere over the edge of town. The crickets were beginning to wake from their slumber to serenade the night, and the stars were beginning to make an appearance. And sleeping through the beauty of it all, was Sasuke Uchiha.

Smiling, Naruto pulled up an old, uncomfortable chair and sat in it, crossing his arms across him for comfort. Before closing his eyes and falling asleep, he took one long last look at Sasuke, thanking the gods that he was finally back.

It seemed that Naruto had merely blinked before he was being pushed roughly on his shoulder. He opened his eyes with a start and jumped out of his chair.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed in a very loud whisper. The confused, blond shinobi turned around and stared out the window. It was pitch dark outside.

"Sasuke...what time is it?" He asked groggily, rubbing his tired eyes.

"That doesn't matter, you idiot! Hurry, follow me and be quiet!" he said, rushing out the hospital window into the cold night.

"Okay - wait - what did you call me!?" Naruto took after him as Sasuke made a run for the nearby woods. Naruto rushed ahead and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulder, stopping him. "Sasuke!"

'What!" he jumped.

"What the hell are you doing!" Naruto asked loudly, waving his arms, "You shouldn't even be out of the hospital yet - besides, it's like three in the morning!"

"Will you just shut up before someone hears?" Sasuke hissed. Naruto opened his mouth to retort but couldn't hide his smile. Sasuke was finally returning to his normal self. "I want to show you something, and I need your help."

Naruto's mouth gaped open. "Wha... _can't it wait until morning_?"

"Just come on!" Sasuke said, dashing into the dark forest. Naruto groaned, then followed reluctantly, hoping not to fall asleep as he ran.

They ran in silence for about two hours, very nearly reaching the border of Konoha. Through tired eyes, Naruto noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. He had very nearly had enough. "Sasuke! Tell me what we're heading towards, or I'm turning around!"

"Here!" Sasuke said in a monotone, the voice Naruto remembered. "It's for you." he said, and came to an abrupt halt at a small clearing on the ground. Naruto stopped too, gasping for breath.

"Alright, what am I supposed to be looking at?" Naruto asked, a little worried.

Sasuke stood still, the light of the rising sun making his hair look blue.

He chuckled.

"What?" Naruto yelled, suddenly high on his guard. "You brought me all this way just to fight, right? I knew this would happen..." he snarled. Sasuke kept his smirk.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." He whispered. He didn't look sorry at all. Naruto gritted his teeth, ready for whatever Sasuke was going to pull on him

"Orochimaru... didn't abandon you at all, did he?" Naruto asked silently not at all surprised.

The Uchiha's smirk remained. "You're not such a dumbass anymore, I see."

"Wha-"

"But it doesn't matter anymore. Now you will see how much bonds mean to me. Goodbye, Dobe." he said simply

Naruto was still confused. He reached for a kunai, but was startled to find his weapons were gone. Caught off guard, someone much larger than him came from behind and grabbed Naruto around the throat, using his free hand to cover his mouth.

Naruto yelled hysterically, kicking and struggling for air, but his screams were muffled against his captor's grip. The last thing he saw before another person blindfolded him and bound him tight was the look on Sasuke's face, glaring at the person holding Naruto. It was of murderous intent, of compete hatred. And it sent chills down Naruto's spine. Sasuke was saying something to the man holding Naruto's neck, but Naruto couldn't hear a thing over his own screams.

The man holding Naruto began to run, and Naruto struggled even more - the chakra of the nine-tailed fox beginning to flow through his veins.

"Shit!" a familiar growling voice sounded, and Naruto was struck hard on his head. He let out one last unanswered plea for help before his world turned black.

* * *

**A/N**: SO! Do you like it so far? Do you hate it? For some reason, all my stories involve the main character getting captured. xD I guess I'm a freak. I know this chapter was short, but they get longer! R&R PLEASE!!

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So sorry about the long time between episodes. I had this chapter written and ready to go LAST week, but my laptop crashed and I'm lazy, so I just now got around to writing it again. So sorry, readers. n.n

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, just this wacky plot.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"I'm afraid we're falling apart.. I'm losing you." Kakashi said quietly. "I love you more than anything. Don't you love me? I have to know..." Kakashi almost blushed. He was sitting at the Ichiraku ramen bar, waiting for his student. "What would you do for me? Would you..."

"Hey!" The old shopkeeper butted in. "Read your book to yourself! The _Icha-Icha _series isn't suitable for my daughter." he growled, his eyes on the young girl who worked there. She was listening to ever word Kakashi was saying, her head rested on the palms of her hands.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" He smiled beneath his mask, closing his R-rated novel. "I'm just waiting on Naruto, but it seems he's not coming. Sorry, but I'll be on my way." He decided, giving a grin to the disappointed young shopkeeper.

He placed his book safely in his pouch and left the bar, ignoring the old man's grumbles of 'you should at least have a bowel!'. As he left, he bumped into Sakura.

"Sensei!" she smiled nervously. She was trying desperately to hide something behind her back, but the flower's stem was too long, and Kakashi saw it.

"Oh, hello, Sakura. Hey, have you seen Naruto today? He was supposed to meet me here."

"Well, it's barely seven. He's probably still sleeping, knowing him." she shrugged, adjusting the rose behind her.

Kakashi's eye stared at her. "Your going to the hospital again, aren't you?" Kakashi asked silently. Sakura didn't answer. "He's changed, Sakura, you know that, right?"

The pink haired chuunin studied her zori. "I know. It's just difficult to stay away." she said, giving her sensei a grin.

"Well.. Let's at least walk together. Naruto stayed with Sasuke over night at the hospital, after all"

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "He did?" she asked. They began to walk.

Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. I believe that Sasuke's return will bring a great change to Naruto. One that we'll all be glad to see."

Sakura smiled. "I hope so."

They walked in silence until they reached the hospital. They checked in and made their way to Sasuke's room. He was still asleep by the time they entered.

"Oh." Kakashi whispered. "Let's not wake him." He put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and turned to leave.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura squealed loudly. Sasuke jumped to a sitting position with a magnificent start.

"Oh." the startled ninja sighed. "Only you two." Sakura rushed to his side. "Don't be so loud."

"Is there anything you need? I brought you a rose! That Ino pig tried not to sell me one because she wasn't allowed to leave the shop to come see you too, but I managed to sneak one out! I'll give her the money back later, don't worry. Besides, you're worth it! Are you hungry? I know that hospital food is horrible. I was thinking about getting you some yakitori, because I remember you eating a lot of it once when we wear on a mission, and I thought it would bring back memories -"

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi demanded loudly. Sakura sopped talking. Sasuke's dark black eyes met Kakashi's soft gray ones.

"I don't know." He said simply. The bright hospital clothes Sasuke was wearing didn't match his attitude.

"He was here last night." Kakashi replied, his voice void of emotion.

"He left. He said he had to meet up with some people about something." his eyes still stared into Kakashi's, never blinking.

"That doesn't sound like Naruto at all, Sasuke." He glared, suspicious.

Sasuke glared back. "How would I know?"

There was a silence while the two ninja stared at each other. Sakura was at a loss for words.

"I see." Kakashi said finally, waving. He disappeared on the spot, heading straight for the Hokage.

* * *

A splitting headache brought Naruto to his senses. He could tell that strong cords bound his wrists in front of him, and he was sitting straight up against what he guessed to be a tree. Naruto painfully opened his eyes. Through his misted gaze, he could tell two figures stood in front of him, locked in a silent conversation.

He squinted at the figures until his eyesight repaired itself. He got a good look at his captors, and who he saw startled him, and made his blood run cold. He expected to see Orochimaru, flanked my Sasuke or perhaps Kabuto, but instead he was looking at the painfully familiar red and black cloak worn by members of Akatsuki.

"No..."Naruto said to himself quietly. His voice made Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame's head turn to his direction. Naruto immediately began to sweat.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Itachi said without emotion, his eyes a menacing shade of red.

"You..you and Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered, unable to control himself. His head was throbbing painfully, and cold fear kept him from attempting to break through his bonds.

"Is that so hard to believe? Sasuke was helping me. On command, of course. I doubt he'd help me on his own free will." Itachi answered.

"Command?" Naruto asked, still unable to pull himself from the tomoes in Itachi's eyes.

"He's joined forced with Orochimaru-sama. You heard of the Oto's defeat, yes? Well, we reached a bargain. We helped them, and they helped us. Of course, given the chance, Orochimaru would still attempt to destroy Akatsuki. That is simply who he is."

Naruto attention turned to the dried blood on his arm that had dripped off his face. "My chakra... it's gone, isn't it?" he asked helplessly, dropping his chin to his chest.

Kisame chuckled. "Of course. We can't have you trying to escape. You seemed to have forgotten my sword." he smirked.

Naruto didn't say anything. To be honest, he was simply too tired. His head was still spinning from the blow he received earlier, and his lack of chakra had weakened him severely.

"We should get moving again. We've wasted too much time here." Itachi commented.

"Right" growled Kisame as he picked Naruto up roughly by his color and threw him onto his back. They didn't jump through the trees as Naruto expected. They simply walked.

"Let me down! I can walk on my own." Naruto demanded.

"Ha! And risk you trying something fishy? You're staying right there." Kisame answered.

"Your the only one fishy around here! Let me go!"

"Let him walk, Kisame." Itachi said simply. The giant missing nin threw back his arms and Naruto fell to the ground, the air knocked from under him.

"Get up." Kisame chuckled, driving his foot straight into Naruto's head.

"Argh!" He yelled and clutched his throbbing head. He couldn't understand why it hurt so bad!

Itachi stood straight, watching Naruto rub his throbbing head. "Kyuubi isn't healing you. Have you noticed your pain has doubled from what you might normally feel with the fox's powers?"

Naruto got to his feet, cringing his teeth, all the time wondering _how._ "You bastards..." he muttered.

"Let's get going." Itachi said, moving to one side of Naruto while Kisame stood on the other side of him.

Naruto soon became aware of his surroundings. He couldn't tell where he was, but if he managed to escape from Akatsuki's grasp, he be able to find his way back. Wherever they were, it was beginning to get dusty. The cool spring wind blew the dry earth into Naruto's eyes and mouth. His captors both had long, comfortable cloaks with eerie samurai hats for protection, but Naruto was left swallowing pounds of dried dirt and sand. He tried to keep up while rubbing his eyes and coughing.

"You're slow." Kisame commented. "Pick up the pace."

Naruto answered with a cough. He might have said something, but he couldn't keep his mouth open long enough.

Kisame nudged the back of Naruto's head, "Come on!"

Suddenly, Itachi stopped. He picked Naruto up in one sweep and threw him onto his back. Being bound at the wrists, Naruto had the perfect opportunity to strangle Itachi, but Kisame would only jump in and cut his arms off.

"I can walk." Naruto protested again.

"You're swallowing sand, Naruto-kun. That will only make you ill. Keep your mouth closed."

Naruto hated himself at that moment. He hated having to have _any_ contact with Itachi, and to be dependant on him was worse than torture.

* * *

"Sasuke is lying!" Kakashi protested, standing in front of Tsunade's desk. The Hokage raised her eyebrow.

"It's natural to be suspicious of Sasuke, but he has been being watched by ANBU, and I have refused him any missions for over a year. He hasn't even left the hospital yet! Sure, he's lucky he wasn't sent straight to prison like he should, but -"

"You say he's being watched by ANBU? Were they watching him last night? Were they at the hospital with him?"

"Last night I sent eight ANBU officers on missions. Four were already out _on_ missions. I didn't have any to spare -"

"_Kuso! _You need to have him watched all day!" Kakashi yelled.

"That's not possible!" Tsunade yelled, banging her fist onto the desk, nearly breaking it. "You should be aware of the pathetic state this village is in - I don't have time or men to be watching a Genin around the clock!"

There was a lengthy silence.

"I apologize." Kakashi bowed.

"I _am_ concerned about Naruto, though, don't think I'm not. If you don't see him in an hour, consult me again." she said in a much nicer tone, having taken a breath to steady herself. "You have tracker hounds at your summon. If you haven't already, use your mutt to try to find Naruto."

"Yes, ma'am." Kakashi snapped, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Once gone, Tsunade let out a long sigh. Where was Shizune with some steaming sake with you needed it?

* * *

**A/N: **Yays! Second chapter COMPLETE! The third is on its way, I promise. I love all the reviews I've received for this story. Thanks you so much! See you at the beginning of chapter three, where Naruto finally gains his old fighting attitude back, and threatens Itachi! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hopefully getting this chapter up quickly makes some people happy. n.n

I like this chapter, personally. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

They had finally reached shady grounds. Surrounded by trees and bright green grass, Naruto felt he could finally breathe. The two members of Akatsuki stood out against such a beautiful scene like a fire in the night. The air was cold, but the blooming flowers and soft breeze more than made up for it. And through the scenery, which painfully reminded him of Konoha, Naruto felt a sense of dread.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" he asked quietly, out of the blue, as Itachi took a drink from his flask, still walking. Once the grass began to show again, and the sand disappeared, Itachi had put Naruto down and let him walk.

No one replied. The answer was obvious.

"What do you think?" Kisame asked loudly, no tone of remorse in his harsh voice. Naruto closed his eyes and allowed the gentle, cool breeze to play with his hair. His eyebrows met in anger.

"You bastards. If you had given me a chance to fight, I'd still be in Konoha and you two would be dead!" He snarled. Kisame burst into laughter. Itachi put his flask away and cleared his throat.

"You are correct in one field, Naruto-kun." Itachi said, "We did not give you a chance to fight. We stole you while you were having a conversation. It was unfair. But, you know, that _is_ the point of a kidnapping." He retorted. Naruto snarled. "But you seem confident. I acknowledge you for that."

"I don't want to be acknowledged! I want you to fight me – fair and square!" Naruto yelled. He had stopped walking at this point. The two missing Nins stopped and stared.

"You think you are an equal match, kid?" Kisame chuckled.

"No. Of course not. I know I'm no match for him, by myself. But if I can land one punch, I'll be content. I'll feel better about myself!"

"You let your emotions take control of your actions. That is not prized in shinobi. You have potential to be strong, stronger than the Hokages, and I'm sorry for taking your future away from you." Itachi commented quietly. This only angered Naruto more.

"Even without my chakra, I could land a punch. Fight me, Itachi!'

There was a short silence.

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "You're not serious…"

"Kisame! Cut Naruto loose." Itachi ordered. In a flash, the cords binding Naruto's wrists were released. The stubborn blonde began massaging where his skin had been cut.

"Prepare yourself." Naruto growled. "I'm not going to hold back!"

"Naruto-kun, don't be foolish. You are without chakra. You are without weapons. Do you still think you can land a punch?"

"Of course! I don't need those things. A real ninja should be able to fight with or without them! Watch and learn!" Naruto yelled, rushing forward, thrusting his fist at Itachi's chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering where Itachi would appear once he dodged the punch. While he was thinking, he was startled to find his fist come in contact with something.

The hit landed.

"Wha…"

"Are you satisfied?" Itachi asked. The punch did not hurt him. He didn't even stumble, whereas a normal person would have broken a rib or two. "Can you die now… without regret?"

Before Naruto could respond, Itachi grabbed him around the throat with his right hand and lifted him off the ground. Naruto choked, bringing his hands around Itachi's wrist, trying desperately to loosen the hold. He could hear Kisame chuckling.

"It seems the hardest thing you are able to do is accept the facts. You are now in my grasp. What have you been training for these two years? What have you been doing? Learning different ways to be captured by me, right?" Itachi growled in Naruto's ear.

Naruto dug his nails into Itachi's skin. He tried to yell, but all that came out was a short squeak. He needed air – now. Feeling his blood rush to his face, Naruto tried to listen to what Itachi was saying.

"I've said it before. You let your emotions take control of your actions too often. That is your fault."

Naruto could barely hear him anymore. He began kicking his legs, trying anything that would get him air. Itachi went on, staring into Naruto's eyes, which had tears streaming out of them.

"It is not up to you to decide your fate, Naruto-kun." Itachi said quietly. Feeling his lungs collapse, Naruto let his arms fall to his side while Itachi held him stiff off the ground. His head dropped. He no longer wished for air – he wished for death! Anything would be better than this pain!

Itachi snorted, "Oh, no. You're not dying just yet." He said, and released Naruto, who fell roughly to the ground. He took two sweet, delicious breaths of air before his mind gave up and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Kakashi grazed the tip of his thumb with his kunai, allowing a small stream of blood to escape. Sitting in a nearby tree, he made some hand seals and pressed his hands onto a branch.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he exclaimed and lifted his hands. In their place sat a very small dog wearing a cape.

"Yo." Pakkun said lazily. "What is it?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is missing. He may be in the village, but I'm concerned. Smell him out."

The dog lifted his nose in the air. "That kid? Hmmn… I _do_ recognize his scent."

Kakashi sighed, relieved. "Thank God. Where?"

"Not far – follow me." He said, jumping quickly through the trees. Kakashi followed closely behind, relieved to find Naruto, though not every ounce of worry had been erased. He was still convinced that there was something wrong.

"Why was he this far out?" Pakkun asked as they flew

"I'm wondering that myself." Kakashi retorted.

"Wait – he's not alone! I small Uchiha… and someone else?"

"What? Impossible – I was just with Sasuke, he couldn't have gotten--" Then it occurred to him. _Akatsuki. _"Pakkun – hurry!" He yelled suddenly. "Naruto could be in severe danger!"

"Right!" The dog announced, picking up his pace.

They traveled for about an hour or more before Pakkun stopped and jumped to a clearing. "Here. This is where the scent ends." He said, sniffing around. "I smell Naruto here, and Uchiha too. But that other smell… I don't recognize it at all. It barely smells human."

"_Shit_!" Kakashi growled. "I don't sense any chakra, either."

"No… there is no one here. The scent disappears at this spot."

'_Could this be a trick?_' Kakashi thought, observing the area. The grass was tall. It was obvious where three people stood, smashing the grass with their weight.

"Wait!" Pakkun announced. "Behind you, it's that scent Uchiha. It's like he was two places at once. But clones don't give off a smell. Sasuke's the only Uchiha…"

"Two Uchihas, Naruto, and a demon." Kakashi gathered softly. "I know what's going on. Pakkun, you may leave."

"Um… alright. Sure, see ya." The dog said lazily, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi rushed back to Konoha and went directly to the Hokage. He told her everything that happened. Shocked, Tsunade immediately began to gather ANBU officers and sent them to the hospital to collect Sasuke. When they arrived, however, they reported the young Uchiha missing."

"**Missing!?" **Tsunade yelled, shortening the life of everyone in the room by a few years. "Damn! This is beginning to make sense…" She sat at her desk and went through a list of the ninja that were not on missions. There were very few.

"Damn… quickly, summon Hatake Kakashi, Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, and that fool who calls himself the Toad Sage, Jiraiya. _Go_!"

The ANBU left. Tsunade immediately rested her head on her hands. Within the span of ten minutes, all five ninja arrived in front of her. Tsunade lifted her stressed head from her desk and got to her feet.

"Listen! I'm assigning you all to an S-ranked mission. This will take some explaining, so listen up!" She exclaimed. The ninja straightened up. "I believe three of you already know this, but it concerns the kyuubi no kitsune. You know the story, right?"

"Of course!" Rock Lee exclaimed with a confident smile. "The fourth Hokage bravely sacrificed his life by killing the fox with a secret, forbidden jutsu!" He proudly explained.

"Wrong." Jiraiya said softly.

"What? What do you mean 'wrong'? Gai-sensei informed me of that fact himself! Are you saying he lied to me?" Lee said, angered

"No, I'm saying he's ignorant. He may have thought that was the truth. But it's wrong." Jiraiya said simply.

Kakashi sighed. "He's right, Lee." Sakura nodded.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, "That's what we were told?"

"Will you listen to me?" Tsunade yelled, regaining attention. "The fourth did not kill the fox. This is impossible! Instead, he sealed the fox's soul into a newborn baby, then died. That baby was Naruto." She paused for effect.

"Naruto-kun?" Le exclaimed, his jaw dropping. Even the silent Neji looked stunned.

"So…" Neji began quietly, "That's what he meant by being burdened with a mark that can never be erased."

"Hokage-sama," Sakura began, who had already learned this about Naruto. "What does this have to do with the mission?"

"I'm getting there. There is also an organization called 'Akatsuki', which consists of nine members --"

"NO!" Jiraiya and Sakura shouted together.

"Don't tell me…" Jiraiya began.

Tsunade looked at the worry in their eyes, and the sorrow and guilt in Kakashi's eye before continuing. "Their goal is to collect all nine of the beasts. For what reason, I do not know. To extract a demon from the container, those including Naruto called 'Jinchuriki', takes time and power. In addition, the container must inevitably be killed in the process. You can guess the mission… Naruto has been captured."

"When!" Sakura yelled, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, "How!"

Tsunade looked at her student with pity. Inside, she felt exactly the same grief. "Early this morning, Kakashi searched for Naruto after he skipped their appointment. He was led to the place where he had been captured, and discovered that not only Uchiha Itachi and the demon Hoshigaki Kisame had been involved, but Uchiha Sasuke as well."

"Damn that brat!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "He helped his brother!"

"Neji and I have fought with Hoshigaki before, but Uchiha Itachi?" Questioned Lee. "The one who destroyed the entire Uchiha clan?"

"The same."

"No!" Sakura yelled. "That's a _lie_! I was just with Sasuke-kun! Did you interrogate him?"

"We tried," Tsunade explained, "But he's gone. ANBU are searching for him now."

There was a silence, and not a happy person stood in the room.

"So our mission is to find Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Your mission is the most important one yet – trace down Naruto and do everything in your power to bring him back alive. If not for Naruto's best interest, think of what such people would do to the world if the Kyuubi was in their power."

"Tsunade," Jiraiya butted in. "Don't get your hoped up. A mission like this is close to impossible. The Akatsuki is a very powerful organization. Each member is a S-ranked or higher mission nin." He said seriously.

"I'm aware. But, we can't sit back and do nothing. I've chosen the best ninja in Konoha who aren't on missions. Kakashi, for your strength and your Sharingan. Also, you've fought Akatsuki before, so you know what you're doing. Jiraiya, your one of the Sannin. Also, you've trained Naruto. Sakura, your incredible strength and healing powers surpass many that have fought for decades. You also have some knowledge of Akatsuki. Lee, your speed, strength and courage are needed badly as well. Neji, you have mastered the Byakugan, and you have incredible strength, defense, and knowledge." She said, "I'm counting on you all to bring him back alive, and cling to your own lives as well. _Go_!"

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, a part of this chapter may have been boring, but it was needed! I'll see you next chapter – hopefully an even longer chapter. n.n

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm definitely loving all the reviews! More than I asked for n.n thanks!

Ok, I hope you like this chapter. If you have any requests, make sure to review and let me know! A lot of people have been asking for yaoi – I'm not sure if there is going to be much of that. I know I probably just lost ALL my readers. But just stick with me! You never know what could happen!

I now give you the broken Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Naruto wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. A part of him wished he had disappeared, but the fighting spirit in him told him to open his eyes.

"Itachi, I think you went too far." A loud, harsh voice sounded. "Is he alive?"

Lying prone to the ground, Naruto felt two cold fingers gently touch the side of his neck. He wished he could hide his pulse, but that was beyond ninjutsu.

"He's alive, and awake, too. His blood pressure is extremely high, though. He didn't pass out for long, it seems. Get up, Naruto." Itachi sounded.

Naruto opened his eyes. He felt his heart beat rocketing. As a result, his breathing was coming in quick, short gasps. He was beyond angry, but something rose in him that he hadn't felt in a very long time. It was fear. Fear for his life. He didn't say a defiant word to Itachi.

The raven-haired ninja kneeled down beside him. Naruto flinched and shot to his feet, but a wave of dizziness took over him and he fell back down to a sitting position, gasping for air.

"Timid little fox," Kisame laughed. "Ain't so cocky anymore, are ya?"

Naruto didn't reply. He sat in the grass, staring at Itachi, breathing quickly. Itachi stood back up and walked towards him, reaching into his cloak and bringing forth some thin, white cord. He bent to his knees in front of Naruto and gently brought together each of his hands.

"Form your hands into fists for me, Naruto." Itachi ordered quietly. Naruto obeyed without question as Itachi wrapped the rope around Naruto's wrists and bound him. Once that was done, he placed two fingers to the side of Naruto's neck. The broken blonde flinched, avoiding Itachi's eyes and instead staring directly ahead.

"He needs rest." Itachi commented. His fingers burned on Naruto's skin, but he did not complain.

"Itachi, we're wasted too much time here already." Kisame said. Itachi listened as he moved his hand from Naruto's neck to his forehead, feeling its temperature.

'I know, but it's beginning to get dark. We should secure the area and set up a place to sleep."

"Hmm… right." Kisame grunted, moving into the trees. Itachi stood up and ordered Naruto to do the same. They walked in silence to a smaller clearing. A place between a square of four trees.

It killed Naruto inside that he was doing everything Itachi wanted him to, but he was afraid that the next time he made Itachi or Kisame angry, he would have a lot worse than just a sore neck. He had fallen prey to Itachi's Genjutsu before, but was rescued by Sakura. There was no one around to save him, this time. If he got caught once, it would be the end for him.

"Sit against that tree, Naruto-kun, the small one." Naruto obeyed, hating himself. Itachi untied Naruto's bounds and went behind the tree. "Bring your arms around the back." He ordered. Itachi bound Naruto's hands behind the tree so it would be impossible to move anything but his head and legs.

Itachi stood in the middle of the clearing, looked at the ground, and performed some hand seals. "Katon! Karyū Endan!" He exclaimed, and a small blast of fire shot from his mouth and onto the ground. Itachi had made a small fire pit. He sat himself comfortably against a tree across from Naruto. The boy stared at the dancing flames.

"That's the first time I've ever tried that jutsu." Itachi said softly, as if talking to Kisame, or someone he was familiar with. Naruto didn't know what to say. "The third Hokage was known for that technique. I see now that it's nothing short of a jutsu any idiot could learn. I'll have to teach it to Kisame." He smirked.

Naruto grit his teeth, "Is that what Akatsuki is about? Drowning yourself in jutsu?" he growled. Even speaking again to Itachi made his heart race. Itachi didn't take much offense to it.

"You'll never understand what Akatsuki is about." He replied, reaching into his cloak for his flask.

"Why are you called Akatsuki? That means _morning_, right?" Naruto asked. He tried to keep a normal conversation with his captor to avoid fights and gain his trust. Itachi seemed to have recognized this.

"It is a Buddhist concept - the capital of '_Uki-yo'_, or 'the fleeting world' – a Japanese phrase for the unsubstantial and the fleeting, suggesting clouds at dawn, floating between the void of which they were born… and the warmth of day, which will eventually disperse them." Itachi said silently, looking at the stars. The light from the fire pit illuminated the scars on his face. His expression was sad. Naruto had never seen that look on Itachi before.

"Itachi!" Kisame said loudly, walking towards the clearing as he removed his giant sword from his back. Itachi looked at him, snapping his emotionless expression back on his face. "This place is clear. We'll be fine for the night. I expect, though, that we'll have people on the lookout for the brat."

"Don't worry about that, Kisame." Itachi commented, "His chakra is gone, and ours is hidden. We've taken all the usual precautions. It should be fine."

"Hn." Kisame agreed, hunching down a tree across from Itachi, who was sitting against a bigger tree across from Naruto.

They sat in silence as the sun began to set. Kisame pulled his own flask out and began to drink from it. Itachi followed suit. Naruto watched thirstily as a drop of water ran down Kisame's chin.

"Would you like some, Naruto?" Itachi offered. Naruto didn't reply.

"Your too soft, Itachi." Kisame growled, rubbing the cap back on his flask. "We all three haven't eaten all day, but _I'm_ not complaining."

"He didn't complain. It's natural to be thirsty after walking all day." Itachi said, getting up and walking towards Naruto.

"Feh. I still think your going a bit soft on the guy your going to kill."

Itachi lifted his flask to Naruto's mouth, but the blonde turned his head away.

"Naruto-kun, you'll die easily without being properly hydrated." Itachi commented softly.

"What… is it?" He asked, suspicous.

Itachi stared. "Water taken from a pond in Konoha. There's no reason to be taking your life just yet." He said and brought the flask to Naruto's lips. The boy tilted his head back and drank thirstily until the flask was empty.

Itachi walked back to the tree he had claimed and made himself comfortable. Both men pulled their hats over their eyes without a word, as the fire slowly died.

Naruto noticed soon that Kisame had fallen asleep; he was snoringvery loudly. He couldn't tell if Itachi had or not, though. If so, he breathed very quietly.

As the crickets chirped and the stars came out, Naruto becan to curse his luck. '_How did I get myself into such a mess?_' Naruto thought. '_Am I really going to be killed so easily?_' He brought one of his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on it. '_I wonder if anyone is looking for me. I wonder if people are celebrating…' _Suddenly it became too much for Naruto. He brought his leg back down and began to cry. Silently, tears streamed from his eyes and fell onto his shirt. He cried for a long while, cursing the situation, until he finally cried himself to sleep, unaware of the awakened Itachi watching him.

Dawn came quickly. Before the sun had fully risen, Naruto was awakened by the sounds of Kisame and Itachi securing the area. Naruto yawned as his stomach gave one very large growl. It embarassed him slightly, showing signs of weakness.

Itachi was covering the burnt spot on the ground with a genjutsu while Kisame was picking up his sword and scratching the back of his head.

"Do you think we'll arrive today?" Kisame asked.

"Perhaps. We were set back a few hours yesterday, but it doesn't matter as long as we arrive within the week. Leader-san should arrive himself by next week. Also, Deidara and Tobi have been out for a while."

Naruto listened, not fully understanding. He was feeling better emotionaly, but overall weakness was weighing him down.

"We need everyone there? Why? We've never extracted a Biju with the whole organization. And I'd really rather not be in the same room with everyone, anyhow." Kisame retorted.

Itachi turned his eyes to Naruto, who stared back. "You really are dim, Kisame. It will require all of our strength. Some may even be killed in the process. We are dealing with the nine tailed demon."

Kisame turned his eyes to Naruto as well. "Come on, kid. Let's get moving." He said, cutting Natuto loose. "Stand up."

Naruto obeyed, however the talk about killing him so easily and extracting the fox awoke something inside of him. An animal instinct. To run.

'_If I can just pull up enough chakra to create some shadow clones, I may be able to escape. If not, I could at least leave behind some clues if anyone is out looking for me.'_ He thought. Meanwhile, Kisame was finishing getting prepared to leave. Itachi, however, was staring straight at Naruto, as if he knew what the boy was thinking.

"Are you ready to leave, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked quietly. Naruto wasn't listening.

'_come on, you damn fox.'_ He was thinking, his eyes closed and his teeth gritted. _'If I die, you die, and I'll bite my own tongue off before I hand myself over to those creeps. Help us escape – lend me your strength!'_

Naruto felt nothing. Whatever justsu they had placed on him seemed to be doing it's job.

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked again softly, walking towards him. Kisame noticed something strange as well.

And then it happened. Chakra began to flow through his veins, bleeding through him. The air around him seemed to melt away. Naruto felt like he was on fire.

"Kisame!" Itachi shouted. Immediately, the huge ninja pulled his sword out and began to slice at the air, eating away the chakra. It wasn't enough, though. Itachi ran towards Naruto, but the fox swung his claws at the Uchiha's head. Itachi easily ducked, but a few of his hairs were severed. As Itachi began to set up a jutsu to calm Naruto, the boy disappeared. What Itachi had forgotten, if only for a second, was that Naruto's aim was to escape – not to fight.

He ran.

Naruto ran for a full ten minutes at mightning speed until he could not withstand the fox's chakra anymore. There were white-hot flames running through his body, torturing him until he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Slowly, the Kyuubi's chakra died, and Naruto was left with a very little amount of energy. He tried to create a shadow clone, but as he made the hand signals, something very sharp came into contact with his shoulder, and his chakra was gone.

Naruto rolled to his side, clutching his bleeding shoulder where Samehada had shaved his skin apart. Itachi and Kisame were stanfding directly above him, looking furious.

"That was a clever stunt you just pulled, Naruto." Itachi growled, "But it seems all you have achieved is wasted time. I gave you previlages, but you abused them. You'll find you shouldn't anger me." Snarled Itachi.

"Yeah? Well, you don't scare me!" Naruto lied. His heart was pounding in fear, and he was in severe pain. But he hated being so helpless.

"Do you want to see if we could change that?" Kisame growled, pulling his blade in front of him.

"We're wasting more time." Itachi sighed. "If there are others searching for Naruto, they will have sensed that chakra, and will be here soon. We had to leave the area and take a different route. Naruto, I'll deal with you later."

Naruto looked up, remembering at the last second not to look into Itachi's eyes. It was too late, though. Before he could curse his luck, his head rolled foreward and he fell unconscious.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Sorry it took so long to post – I had camp and such. In fact, I just got in from camp today! That's how loyal I am. Heheh

Oh, and did anyone notice that when Itachi was talking about the third Hokage's jutsu, he had a joke? Heh, I couldn't put a very funny joke in for Itachi - something tells me that he's just not a funny guy - but the little joke calling Kisame stupid made Itachi giggle inside, I'm sure. lol

Also, I am aware that there are some grammar errors and some spelling mistakes, the spellcheck on Microsoft Word isn't working for some reason. O.o

Read and review, please! Tell me what you think! Next chapter will mainly include the rescue-gumi! n.n


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: yes, this took too long to update. Yes, people got angry, yes I got flamed. No, I didn't take them seriously. No****, I**** didn't think about my readers. Yes, I apologize. **

Domo arigatou, Jason-kun, for giving me inspiration to get this story back up!

So, now, after a LONG wait, I present to you the fifth chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

"ALRIGHT!" Lee yelled, waking everyone in the vicinity with an alarming start. "It's morning! Operation: Rescue Naruto-kun continues! Let's wake ourselves up with a fifty-mile dash!"

The sun wasn't even up yet.

"Lee…" Sakura complained, "Shut up."

Kakashi sat up. "While we're all awake, we should go ahead and get going." He groaned, beginning to pack his bed.

The five ninja were spread out on the ground with old paddings for beds and pillows. Not one of them slept soundly. With the exception of Lee, of course.

"Neji-san…wake up." Sakura said to him, gently shaking Neji's shoulder until he began to stir. Neji was used to Lee's 'morning call' and had learned to sleep through it.

"Where's Jiraiya-sama?" Neji asked, scanning the area as he sat up, rubbing his white eyes.

"He was not here when I woke up early in the morning. " Lee explained, "He was not outside the camp with I did morning exercises, either." He pondered, slipping on his Chuunin vest.

"You already did… exercises?" Sakura asked with a raised brow.

"I'll go find him. Quickly, pack up and be ready to leave when I get back." Kakashi said, slipping on his own Jounin vest and walking towards the river.

"Alright!" Lee exclaimed as Kakashi left, "Let's make is a competition! Who can pack up first? Without the light from the sun, it should be difficult – who is up for the challenge!?"

Neji and Sakura groaned.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to find Jiraiya. He was sitting on an old, dead tree which had fallen long ago.

"Good morning, Kakashi." Jiraiya noted silently before the Jounin could approach.

"Morning." Kakashi said in a dignified tone. He joined Jiraiya on the tree, staring out into the river ahead of them, watching the ripples sparkle in the moonlight. "You're worried about Naruto, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Jiraiya muttered after a moment's silence. "I've trained him and trained him until he nearly surpassed me. I knew the time would come when Akatsuki would show up, but to be honest, I thought he would stand a chance."

"Itachi is an S-ranked criminal with a terrible past. Nothing will stop him from reaching a goal, especially one he's been working towards for years, and that's the honest truth."

"Yeah." Jiraiya agreed quietly, "You're right."

"But, at the same time, we can't loose all hope in Naruto. He has the will of fire, and he's as stubborn s the Fourth. Not to mention he has a dream." Kakashi mentioned, watching as the sun began to rise.

"To become Hokage." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"He said it himself…nothing will take that dream from him. The only things we can do now are search and pray."

Jiraiya and Kakashi eventually humped from the old, dead tree, filled their flasks full, and headed back to the clearing. Lee was doing some push-ups while Neji and Sakura watched with mixed expressions.

"Come on, let's get going." Jiraiya said, leading ahead. "We'll be walking all day and I plan to travel through most of the night – we don't want to waste any more –" He stopped, alarmed. "Do you sense it?" he asked Kakashi seriously

Kakashi gasped. "It's Naruto's chakra!" He yelled, dashing ahead. Everyone quickly followed.

"We can't lose it! It's not far away! Hurry!" Jiraiya yelled, dodging a large tree branch that nearly took his life.

Neji activated his Byakugan eyes and looked ahead. With his newfound strength, he could see chakra from up to five miles away.

"I see it!" He exclaimed, alarming everyone. "It's that chakra, that demon chakra! It's Naruto for sure – about four miles straight ahead."

Determined, everyone picked up their pace.

"Is he alone?" Kakashi asked.

"I can only see Naruto's chakra. If there is anyone else with him, their chakras are hidden very well." Neji yelled over the sound of the wind rushing past him as they all dashed through the trees.

"Feh. They're there, all right. Don't slow! Naruto's life is in our hands!" Jiraiya yelled. Everyone nodded, going past their limits and straining their muscles to go a little faster.

They didn't get far before Neji interrupted them.

"It's gone!" he yelled, "Naruto's chakra disappeared!"

"Shit!" yelled Jiraiya. "Can you see where it was?"

"Yeah – not far now. Let's hurry!" Neji yelled again.

Before long, Neji informed the group that they had reached the clearing where Naruto had been. They stopped and reached the ground.

"If Naruto's chakra is hidden again, he'll be impossible to see to my eyes unless he's within a mile of us." Neji said, checking around the clearing nevertheless.

Kakashi bit his thumb and made some hand seals. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He yelled, summoning Pakkun in a puff of smoke.

"Gah." The dog complained, "Is this about Naruto again?" He was rubbing his left eye with a paw, and had apparently just been awaken from a nice, long nap.

"Yes." Kakashi said, "He was here just minutes ago. Can you sense him or anyone else?"

"Of course. Naruto, Uchiha, and that demon."

"Search for clues." Jiraiya told the group. "A broken nail, a drop of blood, some fabric – anything that could help. And do it fast!"

"Why don't we just keep going?" Sakura asked, "They aren't far ahead – we're only falling behind!"

"We know the general location of their hideout is – or was – but their chakras are hidden and they could have gone in any direction. We need a clue." Kakashi told her, pulling up his headband to activate his Sharingan and search for any little clues.

Neji activated his Byakugan while Lee searched in the trees. Sakura searched the grass around her, and Pakkun watched idly.

"You know, I'm more of just a general scent tracker, myself." The dog complained. "So you'll forgive me. It's difficult for me to–"

"Hey! Over here!" Sakura yelled finally. Lee jumped from a tree to join everyone who crowded around her.

"What is it?" Jiraiya demanded. Sakura pinched something invisible between her fingers, and bent down to show it to the dog, who sniffed it.

"It's Uchiha's hair! Now I know what I'm looking for. Follow me!" He said, running off through the trees. Everyone jumped to follow. "They're moving fast – really fast! I'm sure we'll catch up soon, though. Just in case, conceal your chakras!" The dog demanded, suddenly taking an interest to the situation.

"We already have." Kakashi noted, attempting to pick up on someone else's chi

"Are you sure?" Pakkun asked, "I think they might have noticed. They seemed to have stopped."

"I see them!" Neji yelled. "The same guy from before, with that blade. The Uchiha is with him, he's carrying Naruto. They're both just standing there."

There was a silence. A question hung in the air – one they all wanted to ask, though feared the answer.

"Neji-kun…" Lee muttered. Neji turned his attention to him. "Can you tell if… I mean…."

"Is Naruto alive?" Jiraiya asked roughly. Everyone listened, tense.

"I…don't know. I mean, I can't tell. His chakra has been hidden against his will. From what I see of him, he shows no signs of life, but it could also be from whatever jutsu has been placed on him."

No one replied. Instead, they picked up their pace.

"Sensei," Sakura said, "If they know we're coming, do we just show up as they wish? Or should we ambush them?"

"No, they already know we are coming. There isn't anything we can do but appear in front of them and demand that we have Naruto back." He said. Jiraiya nodded.

"But," the sannin said seriously, "It's not likely they'll let us escape with Naruto. The Akatsuki are, after all, extremely dangerous, as every one of us here knows. They've been searching for Naruto for over three years, and are not about to give him up. Be aware that this could be one of the most dangerous fights of your lives, and we may not all come back alive." He warned. His words hung in the air.

Within a few agonizing minutes, Pakkun finally said, "Here" and jumped to a lower branch, then onto a clearing. They all landed high on their guard.

As Neji said, Kisame and Itachi had been waiting. Kisame had one hand on the handle of his mighty weapon while Itachi was holding Naruto over his left shoulder.

"No sooner is the kitsune's voice raised than its echo is heard among the shadows." Itachi said softly, as a sort of greeting.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled a look of sadistic fury on her face. Lee placed a hand on her shoulders to calm her.

"Stop where you are, Itachi." Jiraiya growled. "I will not just stand by and watch as you kill my student. You forget who I am…"

"Spare us." Kisame chuckled, "Besides, you're too late!"

"What?" Lee asked, alarmed.

"We placed a jutsu on Naruto-kun to deprive him of his chakra." Itachi explained with closed eyes. "However, he broke through it using Kyuubi's powers. He very nearly escaped. Thankfully, we caught up to him in time. But we wanted to make it impossible for him to escape again. We succeeded." He smirked.

"What are you saying?" Kakashi asked, a vein throbbing in his head.

Itachi opened his eyes, showing bring red pupils. "Uzumaki Naruto is dead."

* * *

**A/N:**Whoa. I have never gotten so many emails in my LIFE telling me to update a story! I'll tell you the reason it took so long to update – and that's simply because I didn't think this story was anything amazing, so I dropped it. But, that was selfish. All the emails told me that _others_ like this story! So, I promise to update more often now. As long as one person is still interested, I'll keep the story up.

Next chapter has the big fight! And certain secrets, as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Wow, I definitely love all of you! All the reviews I've gotten are so nice! But hey, if anyone wants to chat with me anytime and tell me to update, or give me some ideas for future chapters, or just to say hey, my AIM is xcrocodilextears. And so here is the next chapter!

**Edit:** Okay people, I don't mind the reviews that simply say "update" but when you start threatening me, it makes me want to delete the story and say "to hell with it!" Because I love this story, and I love my readers, but if you can't wait that long (Because I have a lot on my mind right now. _SO _much) then send me a chat message and I'll let you in on some things I've got planned for later chapters. Maybe that will help calm your rage?

And for you who gave me a time limit… "Three days"? This update is not for you.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

There was a pause and every eye turned to Naruto, thrown across Itachi's shoulder. Jiraiya smirked, and Itachi's eyebrows met at him.

"Itachi…" Jiraiya began "The boy you are holding is alive. I know that. My student would not be killed so easily. He _did_ learn under Jiraiya, the legendary sage, after all."

"You seem certain, Jiraiya-san." Itachi commented, "But who are you convincing?" Jiraiya lost his smirk.

"You go ahead with the corpse, Itachi. I can kill these guys by myself." Kisame said, giving a terrifying grin. "Besides… I think I've fought the two of you before. I know your weaknesses." He glared at Lee and Neji. "It seems that idiot teacher f yours is not here? Pity – I'd really like to shave him to the bones for his stupidity."

"Don't talk about Gai-sensei like that!" Lee yelled, a vein pulsing in his forehead. "I alone will make up for his absence!"

"Lee, calm down." Neji whispered. "He's gotten stronger since then. Even his massive amount of chakra has increased."

Itachi took a step to turn around and leave the scene.

"Stop!" Kakashi yelled, glaring at Itachi's back. He had pulled his headband from his left eye, revealing a swirling Sharingan eye. "Dead or alive, we're not leaving without Naruto." The raven-haired ninja turned his head to look at Kakashi, but did not respond. "Sakura," Kakashi said slowly, "I'll need you to back me up. You've helped fight him before; I need your skills."

"No." Jiraiya scolded. "_I'll fight him_."

"Jiraiya-sama…" Kakashi whispered.

"I have a grudge against this guy. Besides, he's not the only one who has gotten stronger." Jiraiya yelled, irate.

Itachi turned his head and disappeared as Jiraiya chased immediately after him. Kakashi made a swift attempt to follow, but Samehada suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" Kisame growled. "I am your opponent."

Kakashi snarled. "Lets get this over with quickly." He told the group.

"Be careful, Kakashi-sensei." Neji said slowly, preparing himself mentally for a battle that was soon to come. "He manipulates water, and can summon it in any state."

"I can tell that just by looking at him."

"Enough!" Kisame shouted and made some quick hand seals. Within seconds, a flood of water surrounded the area. Kakashi and his group jumped onto nearby branches as waves of cold water attempted to bring them down.

"What's the matter?" Kisame asked menacingly from within the waves of the rushing water. "I thought you were going to kill me? I told you; already know all your weaknesses."

Kakashi was reminded suddenly of his fight with Zabuza so long ago. He jumped from his branch and into the water, creating some fast hand seals as he fell.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted. Suddenly, they felt a rumble. Kisame's head appeared as the water suddenly morphed into a giant serpent-looking creature. It crashed into Kisame, crushing his bones. He screamed in pure agony before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Not at all surprised, everyone stayed on their guard.

Lee began to speak. "Neji, can you see h—arrgh!"

"Lee!"

Kisame had appeared behind him and effortlessly swung his giant blade into Lee's back, shaving the skin from it. Lee flew into the water, sinking into a pool of blood.

Kisame approached Neji in the blink of an eye. He swung his blade toward the Hyuuga, but Neji was quicker. He used his rotating defense, and as a result Kisame fell back into the water.

"You brats." He scowled. He had been slightly injured by Neji, though it seemed Neji had been wounded worse. He was holding his shoulder where the blade had made contact.

Sakura was looking for Lee under the bloody water. Neji was trying to accumulate a plan, and Kakashi had never emerged from the water since his last attack. Meanwhile, Kisame's chakra was growing, as he had stolen some from Neji. It became evident at that moment that this was a fight they would not win.

* * *

Itachi had gone about a mile before he stopped, noticing Jiraiya's chakra following him.

"Jiraiya-san. I thought you had stayed behind." Itachi said as Jiraiya appeared in front of him. The old sage looked enraged beyond recognition.

"Drop him _now_. And don't touch him again." Was all he said.

And Itachi obeyed. Naruto fell to the ground with a lifeless _thump _as Itachi turned to face Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-san, you don't have any reason to –" He began to say, trying to calm the old man, but Jiraiya aimed a kunai straight at Itachi's face. He dodged it easily and stared straight into Jiraiya's eyes. Neither of them blinked.

"I have no intention of fighting you." Itachi growled. "I don't have time for such trivial things."

And the two of them stood there in the cold wind, never blinking. Each considered his opponent's next move. Jiraiya backed a step, and Itachi tilted is head in confusion. He backed up another step, then another. Then he, with lightning speed, bit the tip of his thumb, made the hand seals and yelled "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" and smoke appeared around him.

Itachi did not move. Instead, he stared at the smoke gathering from the ground, and looked for the giant toad that Jiraiya was known to summon.

But only Jiraiya stood there, his bleeding hand stuck to the ground. If Itachi squinted, he could see a small frog jumping idly through the air.

"What the hell!" Jiraiya yelled, taken clearly aback. The frog was so small that it would have made a younger Naruto proud. And suddenly he felt old, and tired. He looked quickly at Itachi, who still had not moved.

"I told you I didn't have time for a fight, Jiraiya-san." He growled, moving to pick up Naruto again. "So I'm using a genjutsu technique to steal your chakra. Efficient for annoying little frogs. Since you first looked into my eyes, I've been stealing it. Now you don't have the energy to walk." Itachi placed one hand on Naruto, and was surprised by a punch to the face.

Itachi fell and skidded to a stop a few feet away from Naruto. Before he even looked up, he said to himself quietly, "How did I not notice the doppelganger?"

The clone who had attempted to summon a frog vanished, and Jiraiya stood over Naruto protectively. "When you cast a genjutsu, it takes up so much energy and chakra that you must focus everything on it. That's your flaw. You didn't read my hand signs."

Itachi let some blood from his lip hit the ground, and stood up as if nothing happened. As Jiraiya was using one hand to pick up Naruto, Itachi flicked his wrist and a kunai landed between student and teacher.

"So your right, Jiraiya. He's not dead." Itachi said slowly. "I've knocked him out using genjutsu, and hid what remains of his chakra. I had intended on making a quiet getaway but you idiots had to intervene." Jiraiya could feel the air around him change as Itachi grew angrier. "So now I'll go against my plans and kill you, finally. You're just too annoying to live. But first," he said and closed his eyes, making a short hand seal.

Jiraiya waited for the explosion, but instead he heard a tiny groan coming from the ground. Jiraiya whipped around and turned his attention to Naruto, who was moving to sit up. Jiraiya smirked, noticing the pain in Naruto's features. "Knew you couldn't die." He muttered so no one else could hear.

Naruto looked around, momentarily confused. Then he clasped eyes on his sensei. "Jiraiya?" He asked, afraid that his eyes were betraying him. "I… knew you'd find me." He smiled, attempting to stand up. Jiraiya gasped, noticing that Naruto didn't call him a pervert, or an idiot sensei. He acknowledged him by his first name.

"Stay there, Naruto-kun." Itachi ordered. Jiraiya saw the sudden fear that turned Naruto pale when he heard Itachi's soft voice. And Naruto sat on the grass, staring straight into the sky. Entirely broken.

"_What… did you do to him_?" Jiraiya growled, still looking at his student. Itachi smirked.

"I want him to witness your death, Jiraiya-san. I want him to realize the cold truth about the world. That broken bonds can never be mended. That the good guy doesn't always win. That just because you like a character in a story, the character could very well be killed. He is too naive."

And Jiraiya looked back at Itachi, and nodded. "Let's end this now."

"Lets." Itachi ordered.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, did you like it? This chapter was a little boring, but was also needed.

Please, people, stop threatening me and I promise I'll update. I'm not going to end the story right here. If you can't wait, read some of my other stories. I've got another Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist, too.

Next chapter will explain some things, and le-gasp another character!?


End file.
